Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is the older brother of Mia Skywalker and the deuteragonist of the Twist of Fate series .In this universe, Luke was with his mother and father for three years before his father's fall to the Dark side and his mother's prophesied death. He was also then known as Luke Amidala in public. now he's looking out for his younger sister after the disappearance of their mother. Early life Pre-birth Luke’s mother Padmé Amidala first met Luke’s father, Anakin Skywalker in 32 BBY when Amidala was fourteen and Anakin was nine to ten years old. Ten years later while Padmé was twenty four and Anakin was twenty, the two admitted their feelings for each other. Before the Clone Wars started, since Anakin was not allowed to have romantic attachments to females, Padmé and Ani married in secret on Naboo, with only Threepio and Artoo-Detoo present. Early childhood Luke was born four minutes before his twin sister, Leia, whom he would not see for nineteen years. His sister was sent to live with Bail and Breha Organa, but he and Leia briefly knew each other when their parents would meet with Padme. Four years later, a four-year old Luke Skywalker was proud to be an older brother to his unborn sister. However, his father fell to the dark side and his mom was on the brink of death when she gave birth to AMelia. To stay alive for her son and daughter, Padme takes Mia and Luke to live with their family, the Larses ont he Planet of Tatooine. Life on Tatooine He and Mia grew close over their time as children, both unaware that their father was still alive and there was also a Third Skywalker sibling. One day, Mia and Luke also brought up the fact about their father, but Uncle Owen yelled at them to never mention their father again, but Padme agreed that Owen tells the children what their father wasn't to ease their minds. At sixteen years old, Luke's mother was kidnapped by Imperial Stormtroopers and never seen again, leading many to believe that she had been killed. Since then, Luke vowed to keep his sister safe so nothing bad will ever tear them apart. He also has controlled some of his patience due to raising her Yoda claims that Luke learned some patience when raising his younger sister (despite the fact Luke is four years older than her) In 1 BBY, his friend Biggs Darklight left to join the Rebellion, which was one year before the events of A New Hope A New Hope In 0 BBY, Luke was eighteen years old and Mia was fourteen when their father's droids, C-3PO and R2-D2 return to the Lars Homestead, but Luke barely recognized them due to only seeing them when he was only a toddler. With his sister Mia, the four of them quickly become friends. Luke accidentally charges the message Princess Leia, unknown as Luke's twin) and Mia's (older) sister, to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Later, the two are called to dinner by Aunt Beru. Both siblings report that the Artoo Detoo unit they baught was stolen and that it was previously owned by Obi Wan Kenobi. Owen told his niece and nephew to drop it and that Artoo belonged to them now and required that its memory was whiped out. However, Luke then notes that there is enough droids to help with the farm, but Owen tells Luke he needs to be there for one more season, however Luke walks away and Mia states she'll go talk to him. Instead, he is thinking and Mia goes down, with Luke learning that Artoo has gone missing. The Skywalker siblings and Threepio try to search for the robot. After half a day wasted finding Artoo, Luke Mia and her droids are attacked by Tuskin Raiders, who had previously kidnapped and killed his paternal grandmother. The Raiders had been spooked by Obi Wan Kenobi (known as Ben Kenobi). After Mia begged to learn the truth of her father's demise, Kenobi reveals a lie of Luke's father, Anakin, from a certain point of view instead of telling him the truth. He was a Jedi Knight, killed by Darth Vader after Luke is given his father' s light-saber and Mia is given one that her father had forged for her. They re-deliver the message to Kenobi. After the message to Ben, Luke refuses to leave to train as a Jedi on Alderaan They come across the deceased jawas that sold them Artoo and C-3PO, he and Mia went home, only to find that their aunt and uncle were brutally killed by Imperial troopers on the order of Vader, Luke changes his mind to fight for his deceased family members and fulfill his promise in taking her off the planet for a better life. Traveling to Anchor Head at the Mos Eisley Spaceport, they hire Han Solo and his friend Chewbacca, smugglers who owns the Millennium Falcon. While Luke went to sell his speeder, Mia posed as Solo's girlfriend to sell the story they were a couple. On the journey to Alderaan for Luke and Mia to continue their Jedi training, only to find the planet is destroyed by the Empire. While tracking a TIE fighter, the tractor beam on the Death Star I attracts the Falcon into its station. Solo and Skywalker disguise as stormtroopers and kill the guards in the gain control. R2 finds that princess Leia is held captive. Luke convinces Han and Chewbacca to help save the princess and initiate the plan while Luke and Han disguise each other as guards to save Leia, and for Mia and Chewie to be their "prisoners". Before they are able to Rescue Leia, the armed soldiers realize that the girl and the Wookiee are not part of their prisoner program. While Luke and his sister went to retrieve Leia, Han went to keep watch. As the Unknown Skywalker siblings run to the door, Han reports there is no way out. Their escape route is cut off, so they're forced to stay in a garbage chute. Skywalker's sister saw that they were stuck in the chute and Mia called Threepio and Artoo to help them. With the help of Threepio and Artoo, the quad manages to escape the garbage chute. Escaping from the Death Star Luke, Mia, and Leia get separated from Solo and Chewie and forced to fight off thousands of stormtroopers. Luke manages to buy him and the girls little time before the stormtroopers on the other side can come through the door. He manages to take a grappling hook from his stormtrooer belt to take the trio across the bridge, where Organa plants a kiss on Luke’s cheek, and the three escape to be united with Solo and Chewie again Death of Obi Wan Kenobi While escaping Luke and Mia watched Ben Kenobi fighting Darth Vader the man who "killed" Anakin Skywalker. Vader takes the opportunity to strike the former master, only catching a glimpse of Skywalker before the door could close. Mia and Luke started to fire, but they had to make it to the Millinnum Falcon. After a run in with the Empire, the friends escape with a tracking device on their ship. The batlte of Yavin Before the battle of Yavin, Luke witnessed the Death Star plans and a way to destroy it. He and Mia unsuccessfully convince Han to stay and help them fight. luke tells her to stay good for Leia and promises to return to her alive. During the Battle of Yavin IV, almost everyone besides Luke and Wedge is alive. His ship was almost attacked by his own father, almost killing Luke SKywalker int eh process. HOwever, Han Solo returns and destroys the TIE fighters, with Vader surviving and retreating. Luke comes bakc down, and Mia hugged him, knowing Luke would come back. Luke and Han both are later awarded medals by Leia for their heroism and bravery. The Empire Strikes Back Captive by a Wamba Three years later, Luke is about twenty one years old (Mia is seventeen) and part of commanding the Rebels with his best friends, Han Solo, his secret Sister Princess Leia, C-3PO, R2-D2, AND Chewie/Chewbacca, in the Planet Hoth. He is a bit over protective of Mia in the series because of his fear something bad will happen to her.As he is alone in the planet, a wampa attacks atakes Luke back to his cave. When he regains conscioucness, he uses his lightsaber and frees himself. He kills the beast and quickly races out of the cave. He passes back out onto the ground and sees Ben Kenobi as a spirit for Luke to go find Yoda to finish his Jedi knight training. Battle of Hoth/Rescued by Han Solo and Mia Skywalker Han and Mia finds Luke on the ground, and pulls him to safety in the Rebel Base, and Leia kisses Luke on the lips for anger she has on Solo. As soon as Luke recovers, he fights on the battle of Hoth. Before the battle, Skywalker had told his younger sister Amelia that he would be leaving for a while. She immediately grows angered at her brother, but Skywalker told her that Organa was going to look after her while he is away. and travels to the planet, Dagobah and to be trained by Yoda the Jedi Luke travels with R2 to learn the way of the Jedi. At first, Yoda pretends to be a n incompatent life form, but agrees to trian Luke anyways after seing Skywalker's patience due to the fact Luke had raised Mia their entire life. Luke goes to a dark cave, where he has envisioned himself and Vader fighting, while Luke slashes his head off and realizes that if he does face him, than Luke will become Darth Vader himself. As he feels his friends in pain and his sister, he goes to rescue his friends. Mia screaming at the fact that Vader is their father, causing Luke to drive faster to Bespin, Cloud City. Duel with the Dark Lord Unaware of the trap, Luke goes to rescue his friends. He watches Han being drifted to Boba Fett’s ship and his friends being dragged into another one. Mia sees Luke the last moment and tries to warn Luke it's a trap. He ignores the warning and comes face-to-face with Darth Vader for the very first time and ignites into a lightsaber duel. True Parentage During the duel, Vader cuts off Luke's right hand that holds his father' saber. He hangs off on a pole of the catwalk. The dark lord tries to seduce Luke to the Dark side and rejects to rule the galaxy at his side. He refused to be corrupted, as he starts to talk of Luke's father. Luke tells him that it was Vader that killed his father, but is his father. Luke falls into the abyss and feels angered and upset. Luke telepathically calls Leia and Mia to help find him. She and the team find and rescues him from falling and find for a prosthetic hand covered with a black glove. Luke tells Mia that their father is alive and is Darth Vadre, but she says she already knows. Injured, Luke hears his father talking to him, saying, "father…" while Vader tries to get his son and daughter to come back and join the dark side, saying it's their destiny to fall into the side, while Luke asks "Ben, why didn't you tell me?!" The film ends when they plot to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt, which would take an entire year to save him. Appearance Traditional form Luke is a tall man and is muscular due to the work he puts into his work. As a young, the Jedi Knight is a handsome young man with fair skin. His hair is blonde and also has blue eyes. farmboy form Luke is 18 years old by the time of the first story arc. He has a loose white tunic with side slits below waist on both sides. Luke also wore a 2"-wide brown leather belt with a rectangular silver, marked-up buckle, a D-ring lightsaber hook, and a couple brown ammunition pouches (long tool and triangular). He also had sienna pants and suede ankle-length shoes with matching leg wraps from ankle to knee, matching poncho with chocolate trim (when meets Han and Chewie at Docking Bay 94 with Obi-Wan, C-3PO, and R2-D2. He wore a blast shield helmet, and basically wears his lightsaber (once belonged to Anakin Skywalker) hilt around his waist Stormtrooper appearance During the time they rescue Leia Organa, Luke is wearing the white stormtrooper suit and accomponied with the Stormtrooper mask/helmet. Later on he reverts to his same farmboy clothes and still carried a Stormtrooper's white belt around his waist with equipments (like a comlink and a blaster rifle in a compact. Third look Luke wears an orange flightsuit with mandarin-style collar and pointed tab, code cylinder pocket on his upper left arm, rectangular pocket with a flap closure on his upper right arm, and thigh pockets. He also wears a black mid-calf boots, silver leg flares in an olive drab holder. He had a light gray ejection harness and web belt (all 2” wide). Luke also wore a white accurate flak vest with ribbing, accurately-sized gray chest box with accurate decoration (buttons, rocker switches, pin stripes, etc.) and matching hose that should attach at the bottom of it and connect to the flightsuit. Luke also had a silver code cylinders in his left shoulder pocket (2 minimum & 3 maximum), black gauntlet-style gloves. He had an X-Wing helmet with his decals, mini flares on his belt, accurate belt buckle on the web belt, comm pad visible inside he comm pad pocket on his lower left arm. Fourth look Just at the end of the first film, Luke has black shirt with front flap and flat collar. Over it is a yellow jacket with ribbed sleeves, with beige trim down center front, matching stripes down front, and insignia on his left breastpocket. He also has a accurate gun belt and holster with a horizontal oval buckle. Luke also had brown pants with yellow accurate Corellian bloodstripes, black equestrian-type knee-high boots. When Leia gives her brother the medal, Luke wears a gold medallion with a thick beige cord attached to it. Fifth appearance By the time of The Empire Strikes Back, Luke is 22 years old. The Jedi has quilted sienns vest with large padded collar (portion above the belt line should be padded to appear puffy). He also had a quilted shirt with white sleeves, quilted gray padded shoulders, and pocket on his upper right sleeve. Luke also had light gray pants with quilted patches at the knees, white cap with gray trim and quilted ear flap. He also has a metallic comm box with antenna on his ear flap, brown terry cloth scarf around his cap. Luke wore a white rimmed ski goggles with yellow lenses, gray suede boots with suede wraps around them and 3 white strapsk. Around his waist was a brown leather belt and holster. He has a button pad on his left jacket breast and a light gray suede gauntlet-style gloves with comlink on his left wrist Snow-speeder pilot form In Luke's snowspeeder pilot form, he has the same materials of his X-wing uniform from the Fourth episode. He also has an orange flight jacket with rank insignia on his left pocket, puffy collar, zip front, hip level length, and ribbed sleeves, brown holster with a octagonal buckle with leg strap around his right leg, silver lightsaber D-ring hook on the front of his belt to hang his weapon down front of his left leg and either 2 or 3 regular pouches Seventh appearance Luke wears a different one when training with yoda or entering Dagobah. He has a beige jacket with mandarin collar consisting of a pocket with flaps on each breast and a narrow pocket on each upper arm. Luke also had a matching tank top with accurate fabric weave, brown holster (that carries a DL-44 blaster) with an octagonal buckle with a leg strap around his right leg. He also has a silver lightsaber D-ring hook on the front of his belt to hang his weapon down front of his left leg, vertical rectangular pouch and either 2 or 3 regular pouches, matching pants consisting of a pocket with a flap on each of his front upper thighs, sienna boots with wraps around them with 3 straps on each, blue back pack when carries Yoda in it as he runs. Jedi Knight Form Luke just turned twenty three years old. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt with mandarin collar with fold-over bib. Luke also had a flat matching front tight-fitting pants, dark grey vest with scarf-style tabbards and wide sash belt. He also had a black equestrian-type knee-high boots. While he entered Jabba's castle, he wore a black hooded cloak (and leather belt with a silver weathered octagonal buckle with a small back pouch. After his hand is shot by Luke's enemiy, he covered it with a black right leather glove while they were going to Dagobah. Endor Form Luke still wears this form when they are in Endor and the same contents. This form he wears briefly. He has a gray commando-style camo poncho, black army-style web belt, and Endor commando style helmet with decal Relationships Equipment Powers and Abilities * The Force ** Telekinesis: The power to transfer one object to another ** Force pull: To pull his opponents or objects towards him. ** Force choke: Choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. ** Mind trick: control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. ** Force vision: to have visions of the past, the present and the future. However, like all Force-users, the visions are not always clear or sometimes has visions even when he is not utilizing this power at will. ** Force sense: Luke utilizes Force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Dark side; his senses are so powerful, that he could sense the presence of his father, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader on Endor. ** Force jump: leap or jump at great distances. ** Force Dash: Ability to move at amazing speeds. References Category:Individuals Category:Episode VII‏‎ Category:Episode IV Category:Episode V Category:Episode VI‏ Category:Humans Category:Spouses Category:Husbands Category:Force sensitive Category:Light side Force users Category:The Rebel Alliance members Category:Skywalker family Category:Jedi Knights